


Sometimes it storms

by petrichor_apothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Quarantine, we all have bad days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_apothecary/pseuds/petrichor_apothecary
Summary: Patrick struggles with life in quarantine.(I apologize for writing a quarantine fic but it just happened lol)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Sometimes it storms

Patrick rubbed his temples in frustration hoping that the day would be over soon so he could crawl into bed and escape from everything. He usually enjoyed sorting through the money at the end of the day but he just wasn't up to it. Everything was bleak and annoying. Ever since the beginning of lock down he had had this horrific feeling every couple of weeks where he just didn't want to do anything. 

"Patrick?" The familiar voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned around to see his husband standing in a soft black undershirt and his Rick Owens sweatpants. A beanie was covering up his "quarantine hair", as David liked to call it. His ears were sticking out slightly and it made Patrick's heart do a little dance.

"You okay?" David came up behind him and placed a hand on Patrick's shoulder. Patrick flinched unexpectedly.

"Sorry, it's-its just been a long day and, ugh, I don't know David I-" Patrick dropped his face into his hands, shoulders sagging. 

"You know that I'm always here if you need me." David said after sitting down in the chair opposite of his husband.

"I know," Patrick looked up and gave David a small smile. "I just don't know how to talk about it."

David sighed and took Patrick's hand gently, worried that he might make Patrick flinch again.

"I know this has all been a lot, but I think that it's okay to feel like this," David waved his other hand, making Patrick chuckle. "It's okay to feel terrible. Believe me, I've had plenty of bad days and I want you to know that you're allowed to have them too. Okay?" 

Patrick nodded and dropped a kiss to David's cheek. Before completely pulling away David caught his lips for one last kiss.

"Thank you. Sometimes I feel...wrong talking about those things." Patrick whispered.

David shook his head.

"Yeah I know.." David's lips went to the side as they sat there for a couple more seconds. David's smile grew wider as Patrick let him lift him up.

"Let's go to bed honey." David said, hands on his partners shoulders. 

"Love you." Patrick said, his head leaning against David's.

"I love you." David brought a hand up to rest in Patrick's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a couple of days and I have to admit it feels a little strange but also kind of nice.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!  
> Please let me know if you have any suggestions.  
> Have a wonderful day/night <33


End file.
